degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Craig-Ellie Friendship/@comment-25129971-20140731080946
Even though I have made it clear that I am not the biggest fan of them (I loved their friendship, that was for sure), I still think that if Craig was picking sides in Weddings, Parties, Anything ''- and it was plain as day that the little, ungrateful prick was, he really should have chosen Ellie over Manny. First of all, what the ''fuck ''was Manny thinking? Craig ''didn't ''break up with Ashley for her, and then he ''refused ''to support her in her decision of abortion. (Not that I'm saying he had to - but he should've. Manny needed support, especially at a time like that. I mean, c'mon, Craig, even ''Emma ''defended her, and Emma hated Manny's choice with her entire being.) It was horrible judgement from Manny, on that part, and she really shouldn't have went back to him, because he chooses coke over her in the future - once again proving that their relationship is so toxic. Now, let's talk about why he should've picked Ellie. Well, regardless of your feelings on Crellie (I'm also disregarding mine here), their late Season 4/early Season 5 friendship was pretty cute. So, to recap: Ashley was going to dump Craig for Alister, and Ellie was just trying to protect him - something he said he didn't need, and he really didn't, but that doesn't change the fact that Ashley should have just called him and got it over with, instead of e-mailing Ellie, detailing about how she was cheating on Ellie's then best friend with another guy in England. Ashley didn't break up with him, afraid he would have another episode. But we're not talking about Ashley, are we? (This is just semi-important info.) Anyway, it was evident from this that Ellie truly cared about Craig - she wasn't trying to protect him because she thought he would have another epsiode, but because she didn't want to ruin his birthday. They had the added history of being very close friends who had seen each other (or more specifically, Ellie had seen Craig) at really low points in their life. They spent the whole summer together. Another thing: Craig had this character I was pretty okay with (and actually enjoyed) when he was friends with Ellie, and even while dating Ashley. Ellie was really very good for him, and I felt that, though we hadn't seen their summer (kind of a shame, no?) that she had probably kept him out of a lot of trouble. So, why, oh why, did he have to choose Manny? They had history, but who was there for him over when his girlfriend didn't want him following her to England? Who had seen him in his lowest points - points that no one else (save for like, maybe Ashley, Joey, Caitlin and Angie) had seen him in? Well, it wasn't Manny, that's for sure. That's right. ''Ellie. So what a little puke Craig was for picking Manny over her. And you know what? Even after all this bullshit, even after he pulled the "I love you Ellie. No, just kidding, I love coke more" crap on her, and Ellie insisted she really didn't care, she still cared enough about him to send this fucking shithead off to get help and to make sure - or at least, get Mr. Simpson to make sure - he gets on that plane and off to rehab. And even after all that crap he put her through, she still has feelings for him in Degrassi Goes Hollywood. It really proves how much she cares for him, and though Craig is a fucking pile of shit compared to the Queen that is Ellie, there's also a part of him - no matter how small and hard it is to see - that cares for her, too. So, even though I don't like this ship very much and feel so guilty for the piece of me that still likes it, I think that Crellie really could have worked out if Craig had chosen her in Weddings, Parties, Anything or even if he had gotten the help he needed instead of manipulating her. The one thing that I hope about them is that if they do ''get together, that they will wait and let their relationship blossom - because we all know just how delicate and fragile it really is. And okay, come on, you have to admit that their little hug in that gif is so cute. (Also, excuse me if this is kinda long, arduous, and stupid - it's 4 in the morning. I'm ''not trying to defend this ship, either. These are just my feelings for it.)